SEA SEX AND SURF
by TIFTOUFF-BOSTONDIRTY
Summary: OS CONCOURS ALLOCOP' Bella une débutante en Surf, Edward un prof attentionné, un jeu de séduction bien contrôlé qui va vite glisser … Sea Sexe and Surf … Ou ...
1. Chapter 1

**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**Titre: SEA SEX AND SURF**

**Auteur(s): TIFTOUFF19 & BOSTONDIRTY**

**Bêta: ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Stéphanie Meyer est la digne créatrice de nos personnages … sait elle surfer ?? Si ce n'est pas le cas nous lui conseillons des leçons particulières avec Edward …**

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :**

http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/

Bella une débutante en Surf, Edward un prof attentionné, un jeu de séduction bien contrôlé qui va vite glisser … Sea Sexe and Sun et Surf…

**PLAYLISTE**

**http :// www . deezer . com/listen-784314**

**POV EDWARD : **

Je venais de raccompagner mon dernier client de la journée. Jim était un surfeur chevronné avec lequel je m'éclatais sur les vagues. J'étais entrain d'encaisser sa leçon quand je vis Emmett arriver avec son élève... Rosalie...

Tiens, quelle grande surprise ! Cela faisait six mois que Rosalie s'était établie sur cette île de St John dans les Caraïbes et six mois qu'elle prenait des cours avec mon meilleur pote. Je l'observais l'aider avec la plus grande précaution et lui adresser un large sourire. Ils se mirent à rire et Emmett courut dans ma direction.

- Dis-moi Ed', je peux te demander un service ?

Je le sentais arriver gros comme une maison !

- Putain Emmett ! Ca fait déjà trois fois cette semaine que je te remplace pour tes cours parce que tu pars t'envoyer en l'air avec Rosalie ! T'abuses merde !

- Roh allez ! C'est juste pour la fin de la journée, je veux lui faire visiter l'île !

- Elle connaît déjà très bien l'île ! Et tu le sais ! Renouvelle tes excuses bidons mon pote !

Il me fit une moue boudeuse.

- Ed'... C'est la femme de ma vie, merde ! En plus, tu vas pas regretter de donner ce cours !

J'arquais un sourcil en levant la tête des registres.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que la petite brunette à qui je devais donner sa leçon, c'est un canon pur et dur !

- _Toutes _les femmes sont des canons purs et durs avec toi !

Il me tapotait l'épaule.

- Mon pauvre Edward, vivre en ermite tout seul sur cette plage t'a congelé le cerveau ! Celle-là, je peux te promettre que tu t'en remettras pas ! Tout à fait ton style : cheveux châtains, taille moyenne, des yeux couleur chocolat. T'aimes bien le chocolat, non ?

- Crétin, sifflais-je entre mes dents.

- Tu le regretteras pas... Allez, steuplait !

- Allez casse-toi ! Je vais gérer tes heures ! Mais je te préviens direct que demain tu te cognes tous mes clients de 14h à 19h !

- T'es génial mec ! On se retrouve ce soir pour le barbeuc sur la plage ?

- Yes ! Allez barre-toi !

Il m'adressait un large sourire et Rosalie également.

- Change de caleçon Edward ! Cette fille, je te jure qu'elle vaut le détour et t'auras qu'une envie, c'est d'être à ton avantage, me murmura-t-il loin des oreilles de sa jolie blonde.

Je consultais son agenda.

" **17h30-19h30 : ISABELLA SWAN "**

dans le langage Emmettien voulait dire : Grande Débutante. J'en déduisais que c'était sa première leçon. Génial... J'allais probablement devoir radoter les consignes de base plus d'une fois et passer plus de temps dans l'eau à l'aider à se remettre sur sa planche qu'à vraiment surfer... J'adorais mon job mais parfois, après huit heures à expliquer aux gens comment faire, je perdais patience. J'aimais terminer tôt pour prendre ma planche et surfer tranquillement. Savourer la mer chaude, le soleil face à moi...

Emmett avait attisé ma curiosité. Il me connaissait par coeur : j'adorais les filles châtain. Ca atténuait un peu ma déception de ne pas pouvoir profiter tout seul de ma planche... Je choisissais une longboard, plus stable pour les débutants. Ca l'aiderait peut-être ! Je sortais de la réserve la wax, que j'appliquais sur tout le long de la planche. J'étais entrain d'enduire totalement l'outil devant moi, agenouillé dans le sable quand j'entendis la porte d'une voiture claquer. Je relevais machinalement le regard...

_Oh putain ! Sainte Mère de Dieu... Pincez-moi, je dois rêver..._ Une magnifique jeune femme, à laquelle je n'aurai pas donné plus de 25 ans, s'avançait sur la plage telle une sirène timide... Ses longs cheveux ondulés flottaient sur ses épaules au rythme de ses pas dans le sable, elle avait un paréo vert turquoise noué derrière sa nuque, illuminant totalement la couleur de ses cheveux et la blancheur de sa peau... Elle était pourtant magnifique, un petit sourire apaisant flottant sur ses lèvres pleines.

... Et elle se dirigeait dans la direction du cabanon...

J'étais totalement omnubilé par cette beauté qui aurait pu faire se coucher le soleil d'un simple regard. Je la vis regarder autour d'elle, un peu perdue...

Mon coeur cognait dans ma poitrine avec une trop forte intensité. Je balançais la wax sur le sable et me relevais pour courir dans sa direction. Je manquais de m'aplatir comme une merde... je ne sentais plus mes jambes... Je m'approchais d'elle, tentant de réguler ma respiration. Elle se tournait vers moi et me regardait approcher. Un petit sourire timide irradiait sur son visage.

- Je peux vous aider ?

_Vous... Je ne vouvoyais jamais les clients d'habitude... _

- Oui... Je suis censée prendre ma première vraie leçon de surf avec Emmett...

- Vous êtes Isabella ?

- Bella...

- Bella ! Souriais-je

Elle se mit à rougir.

- Vous savez où je peux trouver Emmett ?

Je reprenais mes esprits.

- Emmett a dû s'absenter... Un... imprévu. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous.

J'essayais un sourire timide. Elle se mit à rougir de nouveau. Elle était encore plus belle que les rougeurs du crépuscule face à l'océan... Je la vis discrètement me détailler. Je me rendis compte de l'absurdité de ma situation : je portais seulement mon vieux bermuda bleu à fleurs des îles blanches, torse nu, les mains pleines de wax et probablement les cheveux décoiffés à l'extrême... Si j'avais su, j'aurai écouté Emmett et sorti mon plus beau calebard !

- Vous êtes son associé ?

Sa voix, douce et veloutée me secouait.

- Oui. Je m'appelle Edward. Je vais m'occuper de vous pendant ces deux heures !

Elle haussait un sourcil dans un petit sourire.

- Vous occuper de moi ?

Je réalisais le double sens de ma phrase et détournais le regard, sans pour autant éteindre le sourire qui se dessinait, niais, sur mon visage.

_Si tu savais Bella la façon dont j'ai envie de m'occuper de toi... _

Je perdais presque le contrôle sur moi et sentais ma virilité se réveiller en l'imaginant allongée sur le sable et...

- On commence quand ? Pardonnez mon impatience...

Je revenais sur terre en lui souriant.

- On peut y aller tout de suite... Et vous pouvez me tutoyer aussi !

- A condition que tu fasses la même chose...

- Entendu !

Je passais devant elle pour aller me laver les mains. _Bordel... Ca c'était puissant ! Elle était si belle... _

- On loue des combinaisons, je vais te conduire dans le vestiaire. C'est rangé par taille, tu peux prendre celle qui te convient.

Je la guidais et la laissais se changer. Elle sortit dix minutes plus tard, essayant de tirer quelque chose derrière sa nuque.

- Excuse-moi, tu pourrais...

- Oh oui bien sûr !

Putain de merde qu'elle était séduisante ! La combinaison la moulait à la perfection, faisant ressortir ses formes féminines délicieuses. Cette fois c'était officiel : j'étais excité comme une puce ! Je remontais lentement le zip de la combinaison sur son cou délicieux que j'avais envie de goûter... Je me reprenais pour la conduire vers les planches de surf.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose blanche ?

- C'est de la wax, ça va t'empêcher de glisser sur ta planche ! Je t'ai sorti une longboard. Ca a une meilleure stabilité pour les débutants. Tu n'as jamais fait de surf, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle m'adressait un petit sourire rougissant.

- Non... Mais je voulais essayer... J'avais envie de me faire plaisir mais je tiens assez mal sur mes deux pieds, je te préviens tout de suite, j'espère que tu es patient !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant ses paroles touchantes. D'habitude, les gens qui prenaient des cours étaient excités, essayaient directement de grimper sur la planche. Bella, non.

Bella abordait cette leçon sereinement, ne cachait pas sa maladresse. Je me sentais inexorablement attiré par elle. Tout en elle respirait la beauté, la nouveauté, le calme...

J'étais entrain de préparer les deux heures les plus intenses de ma vie... Grâce à Emmett !

POV BELLA

Dernière journée de vacances. Retour a la vie normale demain. J'ai apprécié d'être dans un endroit pareil, il y a pas mal d'activités sur l'île de Saint John's.

_Note pour moi-même, remercier Angéla pour m'avoir proposé de les accompagner elle et Ben sur cette île de rêve._

J'adore fouler le sable chaud. Je me rends à mon dernier cours de Surf avec Emmett, un prof de surf qui vit sur l'île et qui tient ce petit cabanon. J'en ai déjà pris deux cette semaine, des cours je veux dire, pas des Emmett ! Non un Emmett suffit amplement !

Même si ce mec est impressionnant au premier abord, un grand brun baraqué, bronzé, un corps musclé … musclé de partout, oui partout ou on le regarde on voit des muscles apparaître. Il est aussi un vrai nounours, il a été très patient dans ses gestes et ses explications, mais c'est également un vrai bout en train, malgré que ses blagues soient souvent lourdes de sens, j'ai vraiment apprécié d'apprendre les bases du Surf avec lui. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai progressé à une vitesse fulgurante. J'espère réussir a surfer une belle vague ce soir, même une vague minime, même a plat ventre sur ma planche je suis certaine de l'apprécier.

Je me dirigeais vers le cabanon un léger sourire aux lèvres savourant mes derniers instants de vacances « ce soir je surf pour de bon » avait été ma phrase leitmotive du jour.

J'aperçu un mec plus que mignon, agenouillé dans le sable qui enduisait d'un produit sa planche de Surf. Je sentais ses regards sur moi depuis mes premiers pas sur le sable. Plus je m'approchais et plus je me sentais observée, tentant de ne pas y faire trop attention. Je tentais d'apercevoir Emmett mais ne l'aperçu pas.

L'homme qui m'observait depuis tout à l'heure se leva en jetant son produit au sol courant presque à ma direction, manquant de s'étaler sur le sable, il avait l'air complètement à l'ouest. Mon Cœur tambourinner malgré moi plus fort qu'a son habitude. Il devait avoir le même age que moi, dans les 25 ans environs. Il avait un corps magnifique, à ce moment là je bénissais vraiment l'inventeur du bermuda a fleurs, son teint de peau halé faisait ressortir les muscles saillants de ses abdominaux, ses jambes musclées, ses épaules larges. Chacun de ses gestes, pendant sa course vers moi, firent bouger les muscles de son corps. En regardant plus longuement ses abdominaux sexy j'eu tout a coup envie de chocolat.

J'avais les jambes un peu tremblantes quand il arriva à ma hauteur. Le collier en cuir qui entouré son cou, portait une planche de surf en pendentif. Ses cheveux cuivrés négligemment en bataille, ses yeux … mon dieu ses yeux … D'un vert émeraude envoûtant. Ce mec n'a rien à envier à la couleur magnifique de la mer des caraïbes.

Cette vison hyper sexy m'arracha un petit sourire. De sa voix un peu troublée il m'avait informé qu'il serait mon professeur de surf pour aujourd'hui, Emmett ayant eu un imprévu. Il s'occuperait de moi m'avait il dit, et mon esprit pervers et moi n'avions pas pu nous empêcher de remarquer le double sens, voulu ou non, de cette phrase. Je commençais à le taquiner un petit peu, remarquant sa petite gène face a ma légère audace. C'était tellement craquant.

Je venais de revêtir ma combinaison, pour le glamour on repassera, mais non sans avoir joué avec lui en lui demandant de remonter la fermeture dans mon dos. Nous nous dirigions vers les planches. Je venais de le prévenir de ma maladresse légendaire.

_ Ok … on va reprendre juste quelque bases. Emmett a marqué qu'il t'avait montré les positions à adopter.

_Hein ?? … Oh on parle de surf … pardon !_

_ C'est bon pour moi.

Lui répondis je, avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

_ …

Il est un peu scotché j'ai l'impression, ce n'est pas ma faute si la plupart de ses phrases ont une connotation a double sens … _Oh mon dieu je suis une vrai perverse !_

_ Donc je fais quoi exactement ?

_ Tu … Tu t'allonges sur la planche. A plat ventre et tu ramènes tes mains au niveau de ton buste.

Il prend la même position que moi sur sa planche. Et guide ainsi les mêmes mouvements.

_Le plus important pour le moment soit que tu arrives à te relever sans chavirer.

Ok c'est pas gagné !

_Quand tu sens la houle d'une vague qui t'intéresses tu rames, comme en crawl, pour acquérir une vitesse assez suffisante que la vague puisse emporter. Puis quand tu as pris assez de vitesse, tu pousses tes mains a plat sur la planche pour te redresser.

Je tente malgré moi de me relever sans encombre, mais j'atterris fesses les premières dans le sable en chavirant sur le coté de ma planche. Maudite coordination !

_ Je vais t'aider a te réceptionner.

Il s'approche de moi et m'intime de reprendre position à plat ventre.

_ Donc tu rames, tu poses tes mains pour te redresser plus facilement … voila comme ça, et tu redresse d'abord ton buste, puis tes jambes suivent le mouvement.

Toutes ces explications me sont livrées avec les gestes. Je déglutis péniblement en sentant son corps si prés du mien. Je tente de me redresser sans encombre, c'est bien plus simple quand il est si prés à me retenir de tomber. Ses mains sont au niveau de ma taille et je n'ai tout à coup plus aucune envie de bouger.

_ Comme ça ?

Je lui demande tout en le sentant se rapprocher encore.

_ Oui … c'est bien ça. Mais c'est ta réception au niveau des jambes qui pose problème.

Il s'accroupi et guide le mouvement de mes jambes avec ses mains. Il passe une main délicate derrière mon genou pour me faire fléchir la jambe droite pendant que l'autre main, nonchalamment appuyée sur ma cuisse, part faire reculer mon autre jambe à l'arrière. A l'heure actuelle je dois être rouge écarlate … mais j'aime ça. Il remonte à mon niveau.

_Garde cette position.

Je tente de ne pas croiser son regard mais je sens un sourire taquin sur son visage.

_Maintenant la position des bras. Pour l'équilibre ça va t'aider.

Il se place derrière moi, calant ses jambes dans mon fléchissement. Il se penche un peu plus en avant et fait adopter a mes bras une posture sensée m'aider pour mon équilibre sur la planche.

Sauf que ce ne sont pas de ses gestes dont je suis hypnotisée, mais plutôt de la chose dure qui s'appuie contre ma fesse. Le pire c'est qu'il prend son temps pour m'expliquer une simple position de bras.

_Humm … ok beau gosse tu l'auras cherché !_

Je fais semblant de perdre l'équilibre et me penche malencontreusement en avant.

_ Oup's !! Dis je.

Mes fesses s'agitent malgré moi … _oui malgré moi _!… contre son érection palpable et je remonte lentement en position initiale l'air de rien.

_ Je crois que je suis prête !

_ …

_ On peut aller dans l'eau Edward?

_ Euh … oui ok … recommences deux ou trois fois l'exercice histoire de bien l'assimiler, puis on pourra aller dans l'eau.

J'exécutai mes exercices avec un sourire triomphant. Je l'avais tout bonnement scotché sur place.

Les deux heures passèrent asse vite. J'avais beaucoup plus bu la tasse que ce que j'avais tenu sur la planche mais j'y étais arrivée. C'est crevée et éreintée que je rejoignis le bord de plage avec Edward, avec la seule envie d'enlever enfin la combinaison.

_ Edward peux tu m'aider a descendre la fermeture s'il te plait ?

_ Approche.

Il descendit la fermeture tout aussi lentement que tout à l'heure tout en laissant traîner l'un de ses doigts sur ma peau sur le même chemin que la fermeture. Un frisson me parcourus instantanément.

_Merci.

Lui dis je presque inaudiblement.

_Pas de problème.

Répondit il a quelque centimètre de mon oreille. _Deuxième frisson._

J'ôtais la combinaison et couru dans l'eau me rafraîchir. J'étouffais de chaleur, autant par la proximité de ce mec « sexysurpates » que par la combinaison moulante et chaude.

_Autant le dire franchement … la combustion spontanée me guette si je ne m'éloigne pas de lui. _

Je le vois qui range le matériel et qu'ils se ramènent dans l'eau … « ils » oui ! Lui et ses jolies petites fesses. Je rejoins le bord de plage tout en restant dans l'eau et tente d'adopter une posture assez sensuelle et pas du tout anticipée. Il plonge a son tour et ressort la tête tel un mannequin engagé pour une de ses pub qui font craquées la plupart des midinettes, moi la première. Puis il me rejoint sur le banc de sable le bas du corps encore dans l'eau.

_ Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

Me demande t'il tout en continuant a fixer l'horizon, comme moi.

_C'est ma dernière soirée sur l'île et je n'ai aucun projet pour ce soir … pourquoi ?

Un sourire prend peu a peu place sur mon visage et mon regard est attiré par la proximité de nos mains, enfoncées légèrement dans le sable, les petites vaguelettes les recouvrants au rythme de la houle.

_ Dernière soirée hein … Avec des amis on a l'habitude de faire un feu de camp et de passer nos soirées sur cette plage. Grillades, bières, guitares … ça te dirais de rester ?

Mon cœur se gonfle de joie mais je tente de ne rien laisser paraître. Malgré tout je le sens déçu.

_Avec plaisir, mais je ne suis pas seule …

_Oh !

_Oui je dois prévenir ma meilleure amie et son petit ami que je ne serais pas avec eux ce soir.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir vu un soupir de soulagement sortir de sa bouche. Et cela me fait sourire encore plus.

_Dis leur de nous rejoindre, ça pourrait être sympa !

_C'est très gentil merci.

Pour toute réponse j'ai droit à un sourire étincelant accompagné d'une petite pointe de déception dans ses yeux.

_ Tu peux prendre une douche, il y en a une dans le cabanon, si tu veux éviter de rentrer te changer pour revenir. Ce sera plus pratique.

_Merci.

Et là j'ose effleurer sa main du bout des doigts. Je sens que cette soirée va prendre une tournure intéressante.

**POV EDWARD **

Voilà exactement _pourquoi _j'étais devenu prof de surf ! Quand Emmett et moi avions monté notre affaire, nous avions espérés profiter de ce super job pour mener une vie que beaucoup de jeunes adultes auraient aimés avoir : _Sea, Sex and Sun... and Surf ! _Et aujourd'hui, j'avais enfin Surf, Sea and Sun... Quant au sexe... à moins que j'ai subitement chopé une berlue qui me ramollissait les neurones, cette fille me provoquait... Et super bien même !

Quand elle m'avait prévenu de son manque de coordination sur une planche, j'avais pris ça pour une sorte de "modestie". Mais en fait, ce n'était pas une blague ! J'avais décidé "d'approfondir" les positions de bases sur sa planche. Elle était tellement belle en souriant de sa maladresse... Et moi comme un imbécile qui ne trouvait rien de mieux que de laisser parler mon esprit sans le contrôler vraiment, je m'étais surpris à lui enseigner " des positions à adopter"... Elle m'avait adressé un sourire délicieusement envoûtant qui avait affolé mon bas-ventre. _Dieu merci, mon bermuda ne me serrait pas trop près du corps... _J'avais eu du mal à reprendre mes esprits jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne me rappelle à l'ordre.

Je me délectais de son contact, de sa chaleur... Je n'avais pas envie que cette leçon s'arrête. J'aurai beaucoup donné pour que ces deux heures soient éternelles. Je me positionnais derrière elle afin de lui faire adopter une meilleure position pour ses bras. J'étais tiraillé par mon désir pour elle. Elle ne put sans doute pas l'éviter : j'avais clairement appuyé mon bassin en feu contre ses fesses. Je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à cette "connexion". Je prenais mon temps pour lui expliquer, espérant qu'elle saisisse l'étendue de mon dilemme... Je me perdais presque lorsqu'elle perdit son équilibre sur la planche. Ses fesses se mouvaient contre mon membre et je manquais d'exploser. Je serrais la mâchoire très fort, à m'en faire mal aux dents ! La scène se déroulait dans une lenteur effroyable... presque exagérée... Exagérée...

_J'osais espérer qu'elle soit dans le même état que moi... Hum... Tu veux jouer ma belle ? On va jouer... Prépare-toi à connaître l'enfer de l'excitation... _

Le cours s'était déroulé trop rapidement ! Je ramenais déjà à regrets les planches sur la plage, le coeur presque lourd... Nostalgique de ces deux heures où étaient passés entre nous bien plus qu'un feeling...

Je voulais profiter d'elle au plus possible. Elle était la dernière cliente de la journée et nous étions seuls devant le cabanon. Lorsqu'elle s'approchait de moi, langoureuse, pour que je l'aide à dézipper sa combinaison, une nouvelle bouffée de désir s'emparait de mon corps. Je laissais traîner mon index le long de sa colonne vertébrale, caressant sa peau frissonnante et absolument divine. _Le soleil n'était pas encore couché, je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. _

- Merci.

Sa voix s'était étouffée dans un murmure... Je m'étais approché d'elle, savourant son odeur délicieuse mélangée à l'eau salée de l'océan derrière nous.

- Pas de problème.

J'avais perdu toute réaction et la vit comme dans un rêve ôter sa combinaison pour aller profiter de l'eau encore tiède. Je décidais de me changer les idées en rangeant le matériel et la rejoindre ensuite. J'aimais souvent me baigner après les cours dans cette étendue infinie toujours à température idéale. _Ma vie ici était incomparable ! Certes, j'étais loin de mes parents et ils me manquaient parfois mais ce que je vivais n'avait pas de prix à mes yeux !_

Lorsque j'atteignais l'eau, je la vis m'observer dans un rougissement. _La partie n'est pas finie ma belle... _Je perdais tout contrôle en la voyant revenir sur le sable, s'allongeant tout en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et remontant sa jambe gauche, caressant le sable de son pied... _J'aurai tellement aimé être du sable à ce moment-là... _ Les légères vaguelettes remontaient contre son corps splendide moulé dans son maillot de bains, la couvrant jusqu'à la taille pratiquement... Je plongeais sous l'eau pour recadrer mes idées. Ce n'était qu'une cliente ! Je ressortais pour la rejoindre, souhaitant profiter de ces derniers instants...

Je m'installais comme elle, profitant de l'eau qui mouillait mon corps en une caresse apaisante, fixant l'horizon et le ciel qui perdait de ses couleurs ensoleillées, se préparant au coucher de soleil. Un instant nous ne dîmes rien. Je profitais de sa présence, savourant chaque seconde de son corps proche du mien. L'idée de l'avoir pour une dernière soirée avec moi me séduisait soudain. _Tu n'as rien à perdre... _Je repensais à notre début de cours et au jeu de gestuelle qui s'était instauré entre nous. Ainsi qu'au cours super que je venais de lui donner, dans une ambiance et une complicité incroyable.

- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?  
J'avais attendu sa réponse avec anxiété, ne voulant pas la regarder, craignant de lire sa rebufade dans ses yeux chocolat parfaits...

_Emmett avait raison... J'adore le chocolat !_

Aussi, lorsqu'elle m'avait expliqué que c'était sa dernière soirée sur l'île, je n'avais pas hésité à l'inviter avec ses amis à notre barbecue. J'étais prêt à tout pour ne perdre aucune seconde devant le peu de temps qui nous était imparti. Une espèce d'urgence s'emparait de moi, tout mon corps criait son prénom. Je la voulais, plus que tout. Sentir sa peau contre la mienne... J'avais rarement ressenti cette inexplicable attraction pour une femme... Jamais même !

J'admirais ses yeux, me sentant éperdument captivé par elle. Elle avait quelque chose de plus que toutes les autres...

Je sentis alors sa main effleurer la mienne en une caresse brève et légère...

_La partie était loin d'être terminée... _

Elle avait pris sa douche et avait noué son paréo autour de sa taille. Je lui proposais le téléphone de l'accueil pour qu'elle puisse prévenir ses deux amis. J'avais à peine refermé le battant du cabanon qu'Alice et Jasper arrivaient. J'aidais Jazz à porter le barbecue tandis que Bella, timide, restait près de moi.

- Alice, Jasper voici Bella... Je l'ai eu en surf ce soir et comme c'est sa dernière soirée ici avec ses amis, je les ais invité !

Bella rougissait à mes côtés.

- Excellente idée, Edward ! Frétillait le petit lutin qu'était Alice.

- Où sont Rose et Emmett ?

- A ton avis ? Répondis-je ironiquement à Jazz.

- J'espère simplement qu'ils n'oublieront pas la bouffe!

- Je vais chercher les couverts dans la réserve !

- Attends, je vais t'aider...

Bella me rejoignit en courant et dans sa précipitation, elle attrapait légèrement mon bras, faisant coulisser ses doigts sur ma peau. Un lot de frissons vint directement me frapper. Incapable de faire une conversation correcte, je la conduisis en silence dans la réserve.

Elle se raclait la gorge.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut ramener ?

Je vis son visage inondé de rougeurs et elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, m'adressant un léger sourire qui affolait tous mes sens.

- Hum... Serviette, assiettes, fourchettes et verres ! Pas de couteaux, on bouffe comme des charognes ce soir !

Je ne pus retenir un sourire, me rappelant de " l'élégance " d'Emmett dans ces cas-là...

J'attrapais les assiettes et les verres en hauteur tandis qu'elle se faufilait entre mon corps et les étagères pour extirper fourchettes et serviettes... Elle voulut se retourner mais nous étions tellement proches que son bras effleurait directement mon sexe tendu. Je sentais mon corps s'enflammer définitivement. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

- Par...don...

A la lueur de la lampe, je vis ses joues s'empourprer. Je me penchais pour attraper la broche qui servirait pour le barbecue et profitais de la proximité de son corps pour lui effleurer très légèrement le haut de son buste faisant traîner ma main de sa nuque à sa clavicule, la faisant mourir sur les rebords de son maillot de bain. J'entendis son souffle se saccader et le mien n'en menait pas large non plus.

- On est quitte...

Je quittais la salle, Bella me suivant avec quelques secondes de décalage. Tout le monde était arrivé. Bella fit les présentations avec Angéla et Ben. Ils étaient discrets mais se mêlaient facilement aux autres. Jasper, Emmett et moi allumions le feu.

- Alors Ed', comment ça a été ce cours ?

- J'adore le chocolat ! Répondis-je dans un sourire

Emmett éclatait d'un rire sonore en me tapant brutalement l'épaule.

Nous étions tous installés autour du feu, profitant de la chaleur et du ciel étoilé. Bella avait pris place à ma droite. J'étais appuyé sur mon bras tendu, curant de mes dents la cuisse de poulet grillée. Je voyais Bella déchiqueter avec délicatesse son aileron et passer sa langue sur le recoin de sa bouche tout en me fixant.

_Elle était tellement désirable... Jamais je n'aurai désiré quelqu'un autant qu'elle. _

Les autres discutaient bruyamment, riant comme toujours aux blagues de mon meilleur pote. Mais ce soir, tout était différent. Ce soir, j'étais coupé des autres, obsédé par la présence de Bella à mes côtés.

- Tu as un peu de sauce là...

Je reprenais contenance en la voyant se pencher vers moi et passer son pouce à la commissure de mes lèvres. Elle portait son doigt à sa bouche pour le lécher dans un geste sensuel. _Oh Seigneur ... !! _Je fermais les yeux, essayant d'échapper à cette vision tentatrice et aux fantasmes que cela induisait dans mon esprit. En les rouvrant, je la vis sourire de manière très provocante. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et ne cessait de me fixer. 

Alice brisait notre bulle en nous tendant deux bières. En me penchant vers Bella pour les attraper, je fis volontairement glisser ma main le long de sa jambe, entraînant avec moi son paréo. Sa peau était tellement douce. Elle appelait aux caresses. A ma grande surprise, Bella posait sa main sur la mienne pour frôler du bout des ongles mon avant-bras.

- Attention Edward... murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible à mon oreille

- Excuse-moi... répondis-je tout aussi bas, en remontant davantage ma main vers l'arrière de son genou.

J'y effectuais deux petits cercles discrets et lents, souriant très largement... je crus entendre une petite plainte émaner d'elle. Ce jeu m'excitait au plus haut point !

Je me retenais de ne pas poser mes lèvres sur les siennes devant tout le monde. Je pris une grande gorgée de bière pour me calmer et essayais de me concentrer sur ce que racontait Jasper aux autres. Mais j'étais totalement omnubilé par Bella, percevant chacun de ses mouvements. Elle se redressait, s'appuyant sur son bras gauche juste derrière mes reins. Sa main était dangereusement proche de ma taille et je me redressais péniblement, essayant d'occulter sa présence. L'ami de Bella, Ben, se tournait vers moi.

- Alors, ça marche bien les cours de surf ? Vous avez beaucoup de clients ?

- On n'a pas vraiment de quoi se plaindre, sincèrement ! dit Emmett

- Les clients sont toujours sympas en plus...

- Et toi Bella ? Ca t'a plu ? S'enquit Angéla

- Oui, _énormément... _

Je sentais ses doigts jouer avec l'élastique de mon bermuda dans mon dos. Je replongeais mon visage dans mon gobelet en plastique pour ne pas m'emporter.

- Je suis impressionnée que tu ais su tenir debout sur une planche ! Riait son amie

Bella gloussait discrètement.

- C'est parce que j'ai eu un _excellent _professeur...

A ces mots, elle remontait lentement ses doigts sur mes reins et effectuait de tous petits cercles avec ses ongles le long de la couture de mon short. J'avalais de travers ma gorgée de bière et toussais bruyamment.

- Il supporte pas les compliments ! Riait Emmett

Tout le monde se mit à rire tandis que je toussais. Bella interrompit sa caresse langoureuse et vint poser sa main à une proximité indécente de mes fesses.

_Fuck ! Je m'étais promis de lui faire vivre l'Enfer et c'était elle qui me damnait avec ses caresses... _

Alice nous regardait bizarrement. J'avais l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X tellement son regard perçant scrutait nos moindres faits et gestes. Bella dût s'en apercevoir car elle s'éloignait un peu de moi pour s'asseoir en tailleur.

- Musique les enfants ! Lançait Emmett en levant son verre de bière

- Excellente idée !

Jasper se levait pour aller récupérer sa guitare, suivi d'Emmett. Alice et Rose débarrassaient grossièrement nos déchets. Je vis Bella frissonner à côté de moi. _J'ai la solution pour te réchauffer... _

- Tu as froid, Bella ?

- Oui, un peu...

Mon sourire se fit large et presque indécent.

- Viens !

Je tapotais l'espace entre mes jambes. Elle me jaugeait du regard un instant puis cédait finalement. _A mon tour de jouer... _

Elle appuyait son dos contre mon torse et retirait son paréo de sa taille pour se couvrir le corps avec. Je ne pus résister à l'envie d'enrouler mes bras autour de son ventre si doux. Elle frissonnait.

- Tu as vraiment froid...

- Oui, _vraiment _froid...

Elle se calait un peu plus contre mon torse et le bas de son dos appuyait contre mon érection. Je ne pus retenir un bref gémissement et elle eut un petit sourire alors que Jasper et Emmett s'installaient avec les guitares. Bella posait ses bras sur les miens, sous le paréo effleurant à l'insu des autres mes bras de ses ongles.

- Ed', tu chantes ? Me demandait Emmett alors que Jazz accordait son acoustique.

POV BELLA

Ce que j'étais bien dans ses bras. Ses caresses sur mon ventre me procuraient divers frissons, j'avais l'impression d'être à ma place. Qu'importe le regard des autres j'avais envie de profiter a fond de ma dernière soirée sur l'île … même si l'idée d'en partir me serrer soudain le cœur.

Je m'étais fait prendre a mon propre jeu. Ce mec me mettait dans tous mes états, et j'étais heureuse de voir qu'il avait joué de ça avec moi. Cette situation m'excitée au plus haut point. Depuis mon arrivée sur la plage, avant ma leçon de surf, j'avais rêvé qu'il pose ses mains sur mon corps.

Déjà les caresses furtives qu'il m'avait procuré m'avaient rendus fébrile. Surtout après avoir prononcé ces trois mots terriblement chauds a mon oreille.

_On est quitte …_

La soirée entourée de ses amis était agréable, son amie Alice tentait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur nous, sur moi. Angéla et Ben étaient à leurs aises. Angy m'envoyait des regards lourds de sens depuis le début de la soirée, et je savais d'or et déjà que ses regards voulaient dire « fonce ma fille ». Le courant était passé entre nous tous directement, je regrettais de ne pas avoir fait leur connaissance dés le début du séjour.

Le petit jeu de séduction entre Edward et moi avait continué son petit chemin. Mangé avec les doigts c'était révélé être très sensuel … a ses dépends. Puis il avait « malencontreusement » effleuré ma jambe et remonté mon paréo sur ma cuisse, oui malencontreusement ! J'avais moi-même effleuré le bas de ses reins du bout des doigts à la limite des fesses.

_Je n'avais plus qu'une envie de me retrouver contre son corps nu et chaud pour toute la nuit … Perverse !_

Mais le regard d'Alice sur nous m'avait incité à m'éloigner un petit peu plus. Cela n'avait pas duré bien longtemps.

Emmett et Jasper étaient partis chercher leurs guitares dans leurs voitures. Les filles ayant suivies le mouvement pour se dégourdir les jambes. Angéla et Ben avaient disparus de ma vision périphérique. Je me retrouvais seule à seul avec Edward. Je commençais a avoir un peu froid, un léger frisson me parcouru.

- Tu as froid, Bella ?

- Oui, un peu...

Il me fit un sourire en coin des plus craquant.

- Viens !

Il tapotait l'espace entre ses jambes. J'hésitait un instant, notre position allait faire jaser, mais qu'importe j'en avais envie et lui aussi.

Je pris place entre ses jambes, dénoua mon paréo et me recouvris le corps avec.

- Tu as vraiment froid...

- Oui, _vraiment _froid...

Je m'appuyais contre le torse musclé d'Edward il enroula ses bras autour de mon ventre et je ressentis immédiatement la chaleur en mon bas ventre … ainsi que la dureté de son excitation. _Avait il au moins de bandé depuis notre leçon de surf ? J'en doute._ Un frisson d'excitation fit son chemin le long de ma colonne vertébrale, tendis qu'un gémissement audible seulement pour moi sorti de sa bouche. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je joignis mes mains sur ses bras en les caressant du bout des ongles.

Tout le monde repris place autour du feu, personne ne commenta notre nouvelle posture. Ils affichèrent tour à tour discrètement un sourire sur leurs visages.

Jazz accordait son acoustique.

- Ed', tu chantes ? Lui demanda Emmett.

Je senti Edward hésité.

_ Où Bella ? Tu pourrais aussi nous faire cet honneur ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu jouer ! Me dit Angéla.

_ Tu joues ? Edward avait un sourire étonné et conquis aux lèvres.

_ Oui je ne suis pas Jimmy Hendrix mais j'aime ça.

Je tendis les mains a Jasper afin d'attraper sa guitare, et me cala un peu plus droite contre le torse, (et l'érection), d'Edward. _Hors de question que je change de place !_

J'entamais doucement les accords de la 1ere chanson qui me passa par l'esprit. _« Veronicas 4ever*»_, pourquoi ne pas continuer mon petit jeu de séduction par la musique.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do _

_You know I wanna be together _

_And I wanna spend the night with you _

_Come with me tonight _

_We could make the night last forever)__  
__Let's pretend your mine _

_We could just pretend_

_You got what I like, I got what you like _

_Just __one taste and you'll want more _

_So tell me what you're waiting for _

_Forever _

_ Wouhaou Bella, t'es impressionnante comme nana !

_ Euh merci Emmett.

_ Ouai t'es vraiment douée, hein Ed qu'elle est douée ?

_ Hein hein …

Edward aquiésca sans dire mots, il avait l'air paralysé. Ravie que mon petit jeu est fonctionné, c'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres que je tendis la guitare à Jasper qui commença a jouer une mélodie inconnu pour moi. Sûrement une composition personnelle à la vue du regard amoureux qu'Alice lui lançait a cet instant. Je repris ma place contre le torse d'Edward.

_OH MON DIEU … comment fait il pour être encore plus dur que tout l'heure ??_

Ses mains reprirent possession de leurs caresses sur mon ventre, le paréo étant toujours sur nous, ses mouvements ne pouvaient être à la vue de tous. Lentement il commença à jouer avec l'élastique de mon bas de maillot bain, passant son doigt sous le fin élastique. Je m'aperçue que j'avais stoppé ma respiration. Il ne descendit pas cependant, alors que mon bas ventre criait son toucher a corps et a cris, il se limita simplement à l'élastique. Il remonta lentement ses mains et fis de même avec l'élastique de mon haut de maillot, effleurant lentement le dessous de mes seins.

_ As-tu toujours froid ?? Me murmura t'il a creux de l'oreille.

_ Euh … non … j'ai chaud … très très chaud.

Nous fûmes interrompus par Jasper qui demanda à Edward de jouer un morceau. J'allais pour me relever.

_Non tu ne me gènes pas, reste. Me dit il en resserrant son étreinte autour de mon ventre.

_Ok. Susurrais je.

Il pris une place un peu plus confortable pour jouer, calant la guitare devant moi, ses bras encerclant les miens, sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, pour avoir accès a la vision de ses doigts sur la guitare. Sentir son souffle contre mon cou me fit fondre. La chaleur en mon bas ventre est irradiante. Il entame alors la mélodie que je reconnais aux premiers accords. « Prince Kiss* »

_U don't have 2 be beautifu__l_

_2 turn me on__  
__I just need your body baby __  
__From dusk till dawn_

_U don't need experience_

_2 turn me ou__t__  
__U just leave it all up 2 me_

_I'm gonna show u what it's all abou__t_

_I just want your extra time and your__  
__Kiss_

_OH MERDE ! Est il possible de ressentir un orgasme sans qu'un mec pose ses mains sur vous ?_

Sur ce il m'embrasse d'un chaste baiser sur la clavicule et fait passer la guitare a Ben. Puis il me reprend dans ses bras. Je suis malgré moi essoufflée et je peine à reprendre mes esprits. Il doit sentir mon trouble.

_Est ce que ça va ? S'enquit il.

Je ne peux répondre de vive voix, pour seule réponse je lui offre un hochement de tête positif asse vif. Je sens un sourire se dessiner sur lèvres … ses lèvres si près de mon cou … de mon oreille …

Edward est tendu sa respiration est erratique. Emmett récupère à son tour la guitare puis Rosalie et Alice s'éloignent pour aller chercher des chamaloows et en reviennent les bras chargés.

_ Tu en veux ? Je propose à Edward. Me tournant vers son visage.

_ Je veux bien. Merci. Me répond il en un sourire, je remarque que son teint est rosé et son regard pleins de désirs.

Je me penche un peu en avant afin de faire griller une brochette pour chacun. Edward en profite alors pour laisser ses mains vagabonder sur mes reins. Il caresse sensuellement la partie basse de mon dos. J'en suis troublée tellement c'est bon.

Je me rends compte que depuis le début de la soirée nous ne nous mêlons pas aux autres, nous sommes dans notre petite bulle de sensualité, et je suis contente de voir que les autres ne nous en tiennent pas rigueur. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de perdre un seul moment en sa compagnie.

Je ramène mon corps prêt du sien et pivote légèrement afin de lui donner moi-même des morceaux de chamaloows en bouche. Il ne rate pas une occasion de lécher mes doigts a chacune des ses bouchées sentir sa langue habille sur mes doigts me transporte de plus en plus vers l'orgasme. Comment diable arrive t'il a me mettre dans cet état dans me procurer les caresses divines que j'attend de lui ?

J'entends Alice proposer un bain de minuit à tout le monde, mais nous, nous ne bougeons pas. Nous nous retrouvons seuls sur le sable.

Je sens qu'il respire mes cheveux à la base de mon cou. Déclanchant encore en moi un énorme frisson. Je me tourne légèrement vers lui. Son regard est profond, le reflet du feu luit dans ses yeux émeraude. Un sourire en coin se dessine sur ses lèvres. Lèvres que sans prévenir, je prends d'assaut.

_My game it over … _

**POV EDWARD :**

Bella, ou l'art de mourir d'excitation... J'avais voulu jouer, je m'étais brûlé à l'extrême. Jamais une fille ne m'avait fait autant d'effets et pourtant, en tant que prof de surf, j'étais souvent soumis à la "drague " de nombreuses clientes très bien roulées. Je n'avais jamais cédé...

_Sauf que là, tout est différent... _

Je viens de terminer la chanson que j'aimais le plus de Marvin Gave, Let Get It On. J'espérais que les paroles avaient été suffisamment explicites. Je ne pouvais plus attendre. Il me la fallait, j'avais besoin de sentir son corps sous le mien... Je croisais le regard de Bella. Un coup d'oeil à Alice et je l'entendis proposer à tout le monde un bain de minuit. Sauf que je ne bougerai pas. Bella attrape doucement la guitare et la pose à côté de nous. Je me nourrissais de son odeur, comme une drogue. D'ici quelques heures, tout ne sera plus qu'illusion. Elle rentrerait chez elle, me laissant seul. Je voulais capturer son odeur, m'en enivrer jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus capable de sentir autre chose. Elle frissonne... Lorsqu'elle se tourne vers moi, ses yeux sont emplis d'une lueur de désir si intense... _Elle veut la même chose que toi... _

Je ne peux retenir mon sourire. Son air est très sérieux. Elle fixe mes lèvres de brèves secondes et sans que j'ai le temps d'esquisser un mouvement, elle se jette sur ma bouche.

_Victoire ! _

Je savoure son baiser. Ses lèvres tentatrices sont aussi douces que sa peau. Elle me dévore, littéralement. Elle se met à genoux face à moi et passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Je caresse ses hanches, sa taille et pose enfin mes mains sur ses fesses. Lorsque nos langues se rencontrent, je ne peux retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Sa salive se mélange à la mienne et nos langues bataillent fermement. Ses doigts tirent sur mes cheveux tandis que je ne cesse de caresser ses fesses et sa magnifique chute de reins. Bella rompt brutalement le baiser et s'asseoit sur ses talons. Il n'y a que la lueur du feu pour éclairer son magnifique visage rougi. Elle se mord la lèvre. _Dieu qu'elle est excitante... _Je caresse sa joue qui est incroyablement douce. J'entends les autres rire dans l'eau mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je suis omnubilé par cette femme magnifique devant moi. Son souffle chaud balaye mon visage.

- Edward... J'ai envie de toi...

Elle m'a tué. C'est définitif. Je déglutis péniblement... _Nerveux, gamin ?_ _C'est pas ta première grande sortie pourtant... _

- Bella... Moi aussi... Tu peux pas savoir à quel point...

Elle m'adresse un petit sourire et je sens sa main glisser de mon épaule à mon ventre... Sa caresse est langoureuse. Elle effectue de petits cercles autour de mon nombril pour finalement poser sa paume par-dessus le bermuda contre mon sexe tendu.

- Tu ne connaîtrais pas... un endroit isolé ?

Mon cerveau n'assimile même plus ses demandes tant je suis concentré sur ses doigts qui montent et descendent lentement sur moi. Ses lèvres prennent possession des miennes pour un baiser calme. _Un endroit isolé... Le petit bout de plage caché derrière les rochers... avec la petite grotte... Oui mais c'est ton lieu où tu aimes t'isoler... Oui, mais c'est Bella ! _

- Alors, Edward ?

Ses doigts s'écartent de mon membre puis elle reprend lentement une caresse de son seul majeur le long de mon érection.

- Viens !

Je me relève brutalement, l'entraînant par la main. Nous ne regardons pas les autres, on s'en fout ! Elle prend son paréo sous son bras et je passe ma main sur sa taille. Je meurs d'impatience d'enfin pouvoir me fondre en elle... Arrivés une centaine de mètres plus loin de notre barbecue, j'aperçois avec la lumière de la lune, les rochers. Nous ne sommes plus visibles de nos amis d'ici. Je la presse violemment contre mon torse pour m'emparer de ses lèvres. Nos dents s'entrechoquent sous l'intensité et immédiatement, j'introduis ma langue dans son palais. Ce baiser est encore meilleur que le premier. Son bassin se presse contre le mien et alors qu'elle laisse échapper un gémissement, je glisse ma bouche sur sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille dont je suçote le lobe et le mordille.

- Edward... J'en peux plus...

Ses hanches ondulent contre moi.

- On y est presque... Mais il va falloir faire un peu d'escalade !

J'entrelace mes doigts aux siens et l'entend émettre un petit gémissement plaintif. Elle me suit cependant et je me mets à courir. Je pose mes pieds sur la roche douce et lisse. J'escalade trois gros rochers, recouverts d'algues. Ca glisse un peu et j'ai peur qu'elle ne tombe. Je me retourne pour lui tendre la main.

- Ca va Bella ? Tu y arrives ?

- Je voulais faire un certain sport, mais pas celui-là !

Je ris de l'entendre dire cela.

- Evite de mettre tes pieds sur les algues... Prends ma main !

Elle l'attrape et je l'aide à monter. Nous grimpons pour passer de l'autre côté afin de redescendre vers la plage. Bella suit mon mouvement et je la vois à son tour enjamber les rochers...

_Bientôt, ce sera toi qu'elle enjambera... _

Je cherche des appuis pour mes pieds et lui conseille de placer les siens sur mes anciens emplacements. Je saute directement dans le sable au lieu de m'appuyer sur les deux dernières roches.

- Edward... gémit Bella, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Je tends mes bras vers elle. Elle pose son pied sur un appui, puis le second et se laisse tomber dans mes bras. Je vacille un peu lorsqu'elle heurte mon torse et tombe finalement dans le sable chaud, elle sur moi... _J'en ai rêvé toute la soirée. _Elle reprend ma bouche en un langoureux baiser, traçant mes lèvres de sa langue délicieuse. Je la coince entre mes lippes et la suce lentement. Ses hanches bougent effrontément contre mon bassin.

Ses mains caressent mon torse tandis que je passe les miennes dans son dos afin de dénouer le haut de son maillot de bain. Sa langue glisse sur mon cou et elle vient sucer la peau de mon cou, au niveau de ma clavicule. J'en frémis de plaisir. Son visage descend en un rythme lent sur mon torse et je la sens tracer mes muscles du bout de sa langue. Lorsqu'elle s'attache à titiller mes tétons, je sens mon sexe palpiter. Sa main gauche descend jusqu'à mon bermuda et elle caresse mes hanches. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux soyeux lorsque, de son nez, elle vient tracer les contours de mon sexe tendu. Elle dépose un baiser dessus et je ne peux m'empêcher de siffler entre mes dents. Elle remonte à mon visage pour reprendre mes lèvres. Son bassin entame un mouvement contre le mien et j'agrippe ses fesses, passant mes doigts sous l'élastique de son maillot.

- Edward...

Elle relâche mes lèvres pour se redresser et prend mes mains derrière elle pour les poser sur son intimité en feu.

- Touche-moi... J'en crève d'envie... S'il te plaît...

Elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. Je passe ma main droite sous l'élastique de son maillot pour descendre mes doigts sur sa fente.

_Bordel, elle est si humide et brûlante ! _

Elle gémit à mon toucher tandis que ma main gauche remonte sur son ventre pour presser sa poitrine magnifique. Elle appose sa main sur la mienne, exerçant une pression plus forte. Elle défait définitivement le haut de son maillot et le retire elle-même, le balançant un peu plus loin. Je découvre avec extase ses seins alors que ma main droite effectue de petits cercles sur son clitoris.

- Oh... Edward ! Oui... Continue...

J'ai tellement envie de faire corps avec elle... L'attente en est presque insoutenable. Je continue quelques instants mon mouvement et elle entame un balancement contre ma paume, ses mains sur mon torse. Je me redresse pour goûter sa poitrine délicieuse. Elle pousse un petit cri quand je tète ses seins l'un après l'autre. _Je veux sentir son nectar sur ma bouche, je veux entrer en elle et la faire hurler mon prénom... Je la veux, tout simplement ! _

Je retire ma main de son maillot.

- Edward ?

- Viens, il y a une grotte un peu plus loin...

Elle acquiesce et attrape ma main. Je ramasse son paréo et l'entraîne dans la direction de cette petite caverne, creusée dans les rochers. L'endroit est simple et peu grand, mais suffisant. J'étends le paréo sur le sol sableux mêlé à de l'herbe. J'attire de nouveau Bella contre mon torse pour quémander un baiser. Je l'allonge sur le grand tissu au sol et m'installe à genoux entre ses jambes. La tête me tourne tellement j'ai envie d'elle.

- J'ai envie de toi, Bella ! Tu me rends fou...

Ses mains caressent mes cuisses. Je retiens difficilement un soupir... _Fini de plaisanter !_

- Je... te veux...

Sa voix n'est qu'un supplice et je cède à ce qu'elle désire : j'arrache presque le bas de son maillot et retire le mien aussi vite que possible. Je me penche vers son ventre pour déposer de petits baisers humides sur son nombril. J'en trace le contour avec ma langue et descend vers sa toison. Je plonge ma langue dans son intimité. Son goût est sucré, tout simplement exquis. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la laper comme un chaton, sentant sur ma langue chaque goutte de son nectar. Bella gémit et soupire sous ma bouche. Ses hanches s'agitent contre mon visage et je dois la maintenir en place. J'adjoins directement deux doigts dans sa féminité et elle se cambre en gémissant.

- Edward... C'est si bon...

Je me surprenais à émettre un son semblable à un ronronnement... _Quand je vous parlais de chaton... _Mes doigts pompent en elle et ma langue continue de titiller son clitoris.

- Laisse-toi aller, ma belle surfeuse...

- Oui... OUI ! Oh... OH OUI !

Ses muscles intimes se resserrent autour de mon index et mon majeur. Je "bois" tout ce qu'elle m'offre d'elle et entend sa respiration erratique. Je manquais d'exploser tout seul en la voyant jouir. Je relève enfin mon visage vers elle dans un sourire idiot que je n'arrive pas à effacer. Elle est complètement rouge, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, ses yeux brillants. Je me penche vers sa bouche pour reprendre la sienne.

- C'était si bon, Edward... Mais la nuit est loin d'être terminée !

Un sourire malicieux se dessinait sur son visage. Elle appuyait sur mes épaules pour me faire mettre sur le dos. Elle me touchait, me caressait. Chaque centimètre de mon corps passait sous ses mains expertes et délicieuses. Elle déposait de petits baisers sur tout le haut de mon ventre, tantôt passant sa langue, tantôt ses dents me mordillant doucement. Je ne pouvais retenir mes soupirs. Ses seins reposaient contre mon sexe tendu et ses mouvements pour goûter mon épiderme les faisaient bouger en une légère caresse qui faisait palpiter mon gland d'impatience. Enfin, je sentais les deux lèvres de Bella se refermer sur mon bout.

- Oh ! Putain !

La surface rappeuse de sa langue glissait de bas en haut sur mon membre, sa main empoignant ma base. Puis elle passait la surface lisse et douce de sous sa langue de haut en bas. Elle soufflait doucement sur mon sexe et je frissonnais. Enfin, elle enfonçait mon érection dans sa bouche, suçant, aspirant et titillant mon bout. Elle trouvait mon point sensible sur mon frein. Je me perdais dans les sensations trop fortes pour mon pauvre coeur. Elle trouvait un rythme rapide, entre sa bouche et sa main. Mon bassin poussait instinctivement sous sa caresse buccale et je grognais de bonheur. Mes muscles se tendaient dangereusement et mon souffle se perdait.

- Bella... Je vais...

Elle retirait sa bouche mais continuait de me masturber. Je lâchais un râle de plaisir long durant lequel je me déversais sur mon ventre.

_Ca y est, j'avais enfin touché les étoiles ! _

Lorsque je retrouvais un souffle à peu près raisonnable, je sentais sa langue venir lécher ma jouissance sur mon estomac. Mes muscles se contractaient et je redressais la tête pour la regarder. Elle me nettoyait elle-même dans une grande sensualité. La voir s'affairer sur moi provoquait ma deuxième érection depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés ici. Elle relevait les yeux vers moi et souriait en me voyant la regarder. Je caressais ses cheveux et son visage. Quand elle eut fini, elle revint vers moi. Je me précipitais sur ses lèvres. C'était la première fois que je me "goûtais" grâce à ma partenaire et j'en retirais une certaine satisfaction. Mais je n'étais pas entièrement satisfait. Je voulais être en elle. Je voulais la sentir se resserrer sur moi, je voulais me perdre en elle...

Je voulais cette dernière soirée unique pour Bella et moi...

POV BELLA

Je n'en reviens pas moi-même de mon audace. Ce mec m'a complètement fait perdre les pédales. Mon désir et mon excitation ont enlevés le peu de bon sens qu'il me reste. Après avoir goûté ses lèvres terriblement douces, chaudes et sucrées au goût de chamallow, mon corps n'a plus répondu de rien, mes gestes osés ont agis seuls.

Mes mains sur son corps d'albâtre, sur ses muscles saillants, sur les traits de ses abdominaux … comment est ce que j'arrive encore a fantasmer sur ce mec alors qu'il vient de me procurer l'une des caresses intime les plus divine ? Mon corps en ait devenu brûlant de fièvre. Le spasme d'orgasme qui m'a envahi fut explosant.

Tout comme LUI fut tout aussi délicieux. L'avoir en bouche, avoir son membre dur sur ma langue m'a encore plus excitée que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Il est allongé devant moi, je lèche son liquide encore chaud sur son ventre, je crois qu'il aime ce qu'il voit, en prouve son sexe de nouveau dur. Je remonte avidement jusqu'à sa bouche et il m'embrasse passionnément.

_C'est ça c'est passionnel. _

Mais j'ai tellement envie de plus, tellement besoin de lui en moi.

Il me retourne sur le dos tout en continuant de m'embrasser, se positionne a genoux entre mes cuisses qu'il écarte lentement. Son regard est noir de désir, il entreprend la douce torture d'embrasser ma jambe, il part du mollet et remontre lentement jusqu'à mon haut de cuisse, il lape d'un seul coup de langue mon intimité encore trempée, et remonte doucement jusqu'à mon cou qu'il embrasse, lèche, mordille. Impatiente je m'agrippe à ses cheveux et rapproche ses lèvres des miennes, sa langue entre directement en contact avec la mienne, un gémissement étouffé par notre baiser retentit quand il commence à frotter son sexe contre le mien.

_Bella … j'ai ... j'ai pas …

_Je … je prends la pilule … je suis clean j'ai toujours utilisé … oh mon dieu c'est bon !!… j'ai toujours utilisé des préservatifs !

Sa main est partie rejoindre mon clitoris sur la friction de nos sexes, je n'arrive plus à m'exprimer correctement.

Mes dents titillent son lobe d'oreille, mes mains griffes ses fesses musclées.

_Y'a-t-il seulement une seule partie de son corps qui ne soit pas si musclée ?_

_Je suis clean … oh putain … je suis clean aussi !

_Alors prends moi …

_A tes ordres …

Il s'enfonce alors en moi d'abord délicatement, comme si, comme moi, il voulait savourer le faite d'être complètement unis l'un a l'autre. C'est digne d'un moment parfait. Les sensations sont inouïes, jamais au grand jamais je n'ai ressenti un tel plaisir.

Ses coups de reins s'enfoncent délicatement en moi,

Ses mains encerclent mon visage,

Sa bouche est soudée à la mienne,

Sa langue douce et hargneuse livre bataille a la mienne,

Mes mains sont partout sur les parties de son corps que je peux atteindre,

Mes jambes son enroulées autour de sa taille,

Mes mouvements de bassins suivent ses coups de hanches encore lents mais puissants,

_Plus … je veux plus, s'il te plait … J'en viens a le prier de me faire jouir.

_Bella c'est si bon ! Susurre t'il dans un souffle.

Il accélère son rythme et je sens son regard se poser sur moi, sur mon visage. Petit a petit je sens ma vague de plaisir augmenter, un frisson explose en moi et je cri son prénom, les picotements que je ressents jusqu'à la pointe de mes orteils sont fabuleux.

_Ce mec est dieu … C'est mon dieu !_

_ Oh Bella …

Il joui a son tour. Au paroxysme de son plaisir je le trouve encore plus beau. Il resserre son étreinte sur mon visage et replonge sur mes lèvres avidement. Nous sommes a cour d'air et rompons notre baiser. On peine a reprendre un minimum nos esprits. Ce que je viens de vivre grâce a lui n'a pas de nom.

_ C'était fabuleux. Me dit il dans un souffle. Il repose son front contre le mien et caresse ma joue. Je sens son souffle chaud et erratique contre ma bouche.

_Exceptionnel. C'est tout ce que je trouve à lui répondre dans un sourire.

Je n'ai pas envie de bouger, j'aimerais rester coller a lui toute la nuit. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un jeu depuis le départ, je sais que je ne le reverrais jamais, mais j'ai malgré tout envie de connaître chaque morceau de sa personne. Peut être que si j'en sais plus à son sujet les souvenirs ne me feront jamais défaut concernant cette nuit.

Il paraissait troublé. Son regard me sondait, il avait toujours cette lueur de désir dans les yeux. Mais il avait l'air tiraillé.

_ Tu regrettes ? Lui dis je.

_ Non Bella, je ne regrette pas, impossible. Mais … mais je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je suis ce genre de gars …

Je savais qu'il était différent, je ne voulais pas de sa culpabilité parce que j'étais dans le même état que lui, incapable de lutter contre cette inexplicable attraction.

_Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille non plus …

Puis il me fit taire en m'embrassant.

Il se retira délicatement de moi au bout de quelques minutes, impossible de détacher nos regards l'un de l'autre, il caressait mon visage tellement longtemps, comme si, comme moi il voulait garder chaque trait du visage de l'autre en mémoire. Nous étions allongés face à face, quelque peu emboîté l'un a l'autre. Sa main libre commença à tracer la longiligne de mon corps.

_Parle moi de toi. Me dit il.

_De moi ? Que veux tu savoir ? Je ne pense pas être si intéressante que ça ! Riais-je.

_Dis moi tout … tout ce que tu veux.

_A une condition ! Lui dis je. Il pris un air faussement méfiant.

_Si je te parle de moi, tu devras faire pareil après, je veux tout savoir aussi. Deal ? Il fit semblant d'y réfléchir avant de m'éblouir avec un sourire en coin.

_Ok Deal … dit il en m'embrassant langoureusement. Mais toutes les questions sont permises !

_Pas de problème.

C'est ainsi que nous passâmes quelques heures à parler de nos vies, de notre enfance, de nos familles, nos envies, nos joies, nos peurs, nos désirs, nos manques … Nous étions à la limite du sommeil mais je ne voulais pas de fin à cette nuit.

_Je n'ai pas envie de dormir. Lui dis je.

_Moi non plus je n'ai aucune envie de fermer les yeux. Un sourire malicieux passa sur son visage.

_Toi tu mijotes quelque chose … Edwaaard ! …

Il grimpa sur mon corps, installé entre mes jambes, de nouveau dur comme un roc. Il m'embrassa délicatement et s'approcha de mon lobe, le mordillant doucement, provoquant une nouvelle friction entre nos sexes. Puis commença a chantonner a mon oreille.

There's so many things I like about you,(Il y a tellement de chose que j'aime à propos de toi)

Il descendit lentement sa langue le long de mon cou, remontant ensuite à ma mâchoire.

I just don't know where to begin (Je ne sais juste pas où commencer)

Il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres,

I like the way you, look at me with those beautiful eyes (J'aime la façon, dont tu me regardes avec ces magnifiques yeux)

Embrasse mes yeux,

I like the way you, act all surprised (J'aime la façon, dont tu réagis toute surprise)

Ses mains emprisonnè mes seins, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir, il embrasse mes pommettes.

I like the way you, sing along (J'aime la façon, dont tu chantes avec moi)

Il fait tracer sa langue le long de mon cou pour finir sa course entre mes seins. Je lui releve la tête et pose mes doigts sur sa bouche, enchaînant la suite de ses paroles en les remaniant un peu à ma façon.

I like the way you, _act as your hands_ (J'aime la façon, dont tu te sers de tes mains)

J'attrape une de ses mains et porte son majeur a ma bouche et le suce goulûment.

I like the way you, _up surfing_ (J'aime la façon, dont tu surf)

Mes mains descendent le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses que je griffe,

I like the way you, shake your hair (J'aime la façon, dont tu brasses tes cheveux)

Il reprends les paroles à son tour, et passe sa main dans mes cheveux, en embrassant mon cou

I like the way you, like to touch (J'aime la façon, dont tu aimes toucher)

Il caresse mes flans, m'arrachant des frissons de bien être,

I like the way you, stare so much (J'aime la façon, dont tu fixes tellement)

Il commence a me pénétrer lentement a nouveau, son regard profondément encré dans le mien.

But most of all (Mais par-dessus tout)

Un coup brusque, me faisant crier de plaisir,

Un second, un grognement sourd sort de sa poitrine en réponse à mes gémissements,

Most of all (Par-dessus tout)

Une troisième pénétration plus profonde encore,

I like the way you move... (J'aime la façon dont tu bouges...)

Et là il m'embrasse passionnément, accélérant le rythme avec mon corps se mouvant dans ses vas et viens.

**POV EDWARD : **

Je veux me perdre en elle. Je veux savourer chacun de ses muscles se refermant sur moi. Mais plus que tout, je veux que cette dernière fois la fasse rêver... La marque de moi à jamais... Lui faire l'amour aura été plus fort que je ne l'imaginais...

Je sais que c'est notre dernière relation. Le jour se lève gentiment, inondant peu à peu la baie... Je la veux près de moi, je veux me fondre en elle... Je veux oublier que dans deux heures tout au plus, je retrouverai ma solitude. Cette pensée m'est presque insupportable. Je dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et me retire lentement. Je m'assois au sol et installe mes jambes en tailleur, mes plantes de pieds collées l'une à l'autre. Je tapote l'espace entre moi et l'instant d'après, Bella s'assied sur moi, ses cuisses callées sur les miennes, ses jambes enserrant ma taille. Je resserre mes bras autour d'elle et nos lèvres s'unissent tendrement. Je l'aide à se soulever et guide mon sexe dans son entrée. Elle coulisse sur moi et son bassin prend un balancement lent et sensuel. J'abaisse et remonte de temps à autre mes genoux, imprimant un mouvement plus intense à nos caresses. Je sens les muscles intimes de Bella se contracter autour de mon sexe. Nos mains nous offrent mille caresses et le visage de ma maîtresse ne se décolle pas du bien, nos bouches solidement accrochées grâce à nos langues. Il n'y a plus d'urgence, seulement de la tendresse...

_Si seulement elle pouvait rater son avion... _

Peu à peu, nos bouches se séparent pour laisser place à des gémissements plus puissants. Je peine à garder mes yeux enfiévrés ouverts mais la lueur de désir dans les siens m'accroche.

- Edward... Hmmmm... C'est si bon...

Elle ferme les yeux et rejette sa tête en arrière, ses doigts se crispant dans ma nuque.

- Oh oui... Vas-y... Edwaaaard...

Son corps s'agite de tremblements. Elle replonge son regard dans le mien. Elle prend appui sur mes épaules et mordille le lobe de mon oreille. Je n'en peux plus... Je transpire, mon souffle est erratique... Mais je ne veux pas venir... Je veux rester en elle... Je veux la garder...Je veux... Je veux...

- Putain... Bellaaaa...

Je me déverse en elle et retombe, pantelant, la tête dans sa poitrine. Ses mains caressent mon visage. Lorsque je relève enfin la tête vers elle, ses yeux brillent de petites larmes. Elle m'adresse un pâle sourire et j'ai l'estomac noué. Elle m'embrasse, certainement pour la dernière fois. Je savoure ses lèvres, sa langue... Je caresse son corps, encore et encore.

Ses deux mains sur mes joues.

- Edward... Il faut que je parte...

Un bref coup d'oeil sur son visage et je plonge mon nez contre sa clavicule, inspirant son odeur à pleins poumons. Je la serre contre moi et elle reproduit les mêmes gestes. Un dernier baiser léger.

Elle se relève, me retirant d'elle. Ma gorge est nouée, je ne pourrais parler. Elle remet son maillot de bain et je l'aide à rattacher le noeud. J'enfile mon bermuda et récupère son paréo dans ma main. Le soleil apparaît. La journée sera belle. Nous revenons sur nos pas et escaladons les rochers. Sans une parole, je l'enveloppe dans son paréo et la prend contre moi. Ses mains entourent naturellement ma taille. Nous revenons vers le cabanon. Emmett est déjà là entrain d'ouvrir. Il doit être près de 8h. Il nous adresse un sourire lourd mais se ravise en me regardant. Il s'approche de nous.

- Alors Bella, prête à rentrer aux USA ?

Elle acquiesce, simplement. Lui fait la bise et le remercie des cours.

- Reviens quand tu veux ma belle ! J'en connais un qui s'en languit déjà !

Elle rougit en me regardant.

- Au revoir, Emmett !

Il lui fait un clin d'oeil avant d'aller ouvrir le vestiaire. Elle soupire en jetant un dernier regard sur la plage et je la raccompagne jusqu'au bord de la route. Un taxi passe à ce moment-là. Je lui fais signe.

J'accepte à contrecoeur de relâcher sa taille. Je me sens trembler. Ses yeux sont humides.

- Je ne regrette rien, Edward. Tu as été formidable et crois-moi comme je voudrais rester ici un jour de plus...

- Je te crois...

Ma voix est rauque. Elle se lève sur la pointe des pieds et d'un baiser tout timide, nous lui donnons un ton plus fougueux. Elle rompt le contact rapidement et dénoue son paréo.

- Garde-le. Si tu retournes à cette plage, tu pourras l'emporter.

Je prends le tissu et le porte à mon visage.

_Son odeur._

Elle dépose une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les miennes et monte dans le taxi. Elle ouvre la fenêtre et j'attrape sa main.

- Attends...

Je retire mon collier et le passe autour de son cou. Elle le caresse du bout du doigt.

- Pense à moi, de temps en temps...

Je presse une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me dégage du taxi.

- Merci, Edward...

- Bon retour, Bella. Sois heureuse.

Le taxi s'éloigne, je serre les poings. Je serre son paréo sous ma main et le porte à mon visage. Je rejoins Emmett.

Il m'adresse un long regard alors que je l'aide à sortir les planches, en silence. Je caresse du bout des doigts celle qu'a utilisé Bella hier, au commencement... Emmett passe son bras sur mon épaule et me secoue un petit peu. Il ne dit rien... En fait, il n'y avait plus rien à dire...

POV BELLA

Nous marchons mains dans la main sur le sable, nos pas sont lents, je lui jette des regards a la dérobé, le soleil se lève lentement, c'est une journée magnifique qui s'annonce, sauf qu'elle ne le sera pas.

Nous avons fait l'amour, c'était vraiment très fort. Un désir sauvage nous rendait fébrile à un point inimaginable en début de soirée, mais cette nuit ensemble a tout changée. Et ce dernier corps a corps fut tellement fort au niveau émotionnel que je lui ais tout donné. L'urgence ayant disparu pour laisser place à une tendresse infinie. Nos caresses se réitérant sans fin, savourant l'autre afin de combler sûrement un manque futur …

Je me suis vraiment fait prendre à mon propre jeu de séduction. Mais je ne le regrette pas, Edward est exceptionnel.

Nous arrivons sur la plage ou Emmett ouvre le cabanon, je lui dis au revoir, non sans être taquiner un petit peu de sa part, mais il n'insiste pas. Il doit voir la tristesse dans mes yeux. Pour refouler mes larmes je contemple aveuglément la plage. Nous rejoignons la route, Edward fait signe au taxi qui passe de s'arrêter.

Tout est allée trop vite, et malgré tout la seule chose que je regrette c'est de devoir le quitter … si vite.

Il tremble et mes yeux commencent a s'embués.

- Je ne regrette rien, Edward. Tu as été formidable et crois-moi comme je voudrais rester ici un jour de plus ...

- Je te crois...

Sa voix est rauque. Je me lève sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser timidement mais la passion l'emporte a nouveau et nous lui donnons un ton plus fougueux. Je rompt le contact a regret et dénoue mon paréo.

- Garde-le. Si tu retournes à cette plage, tu pourras l'emporter. Lui dis je.

Il prend le tissu et le porte à son visage. Je dépose une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes et je monte presque a reculons dans le taxi, j'ouvre ma fenêtre. Il attrape ma main.

- Attends...

Il retire son collier et le passe autour de mon cou. Je le caresse du bout du doigt.

- Pense à moi, de temps en temps... me murmure t'il.

Il presse une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Merci, Edward...

- Bon retour, Bella. Sois heureuse.

Et le taxi s'éloigne. Et je laisse libre cours à ma peine, les larmes roulent sur mes joues et j'étouffe mes légers sanglots. Le chauffeur de taxi me regarde, me souri mais ne dit rien …

De toute façon il n'y a plus rien à dire …

Nous espérons vraiment que cet OS vous a plu!! On veut tout savoir !!

Après le concours nous avons décidés de continuer notre joli duo sur la suite de cette histoire ...

Merci d'avance pour vos reviews !!!

Kiss ;) !!

Tiffany & Boston

* Vous trouverez les traductions des paroles sur notre profil …


	2. MERCI !

**Oh lalalala !!**

**T'y crois toi ?**

_Faut croire que non LOL_

**Un énorme merci, ou plutôt **_**des**_** énormes **_**Mercis**_** a vous toutes pour vos votes, vos reviews, vos MP, vos encouragements, vos ajouts en alertes etc …**

**Soyons sincères, on ne s'y attendait pas !**

_Et encore mille mercis à vous... pour celles qu'auraient pas compris xD_

**.**

**On est vraiment heureuse d'avoir fini ex æquo avec Voodoooo' que l'on félicite aussi :) … **

_Félicitations à toi effectivement ! Ton OS était du tonnerre !_

**D'ailleurs on félicite tout le monde pour tous ces superbes OS qui donnent vie à de futurs fics qui, n'en doutons pas, seront géniales ! **

_Bref, on va avoir encore plus de lecture ^^ et c'est coooooooooool !_

**.**

**Un merci tout particulier aux filles Allocop' organisatrices du concours ! Vous avez assurés, votre idée a été géniale. Puis on doit dire que sans ce concours notre duo n'aurait peut être pas vu le jour :(**

**.**

**Les liens du mariage virtuel entre nous sont donc consommés mdr …**

_Il est maintenant temps d'avouer tout ça à nos époux respectifs ! (Réels ou pas, d'ailleurs!)_

**.**

**Euh pas sure que Rob soit d'accord Tif, tu lui demanderas si il est jaloux de notre union ? **_C'est pas sa tasse de thé la jalousie... _

**Quoi ?? Comment ça t'as quitté Rob ?? Ne me dis pas que Ian a pris sa place ??? **

_Euh... Mon Dieu ! Mais qui a dit ça ?_

_(pour celles qui savent qui c'est Ian... Allez demander à Google de vous identifier Ian Somerhalder...)_

**Petite coquine va !! Ca veut dire que Rob est libre ? … **

_(Grosse erreur ! Tout le monde sait qu'il est fou amoureux de sa chienne Patty !)_

**Quoi ?? Comment ça je suis mariée en dehors nos liens virtuels ?? Ah oui c'est vrai … oup's !!**

_(J'en connais un qui va être content d'apprendre ça :D)_

_._

**C'était avant tout un sacré délire d'écrire ensemble, d'innombrables heures de fous rires purs et durs, des idées farfelues qui prennent vies … bref un Bonheur ! …**

_Un vrai bonheur d'avoir bossé avec toi ma poulette !_

**.**

**« Sea Sex And Surf » va donc prendre vie … à long terme, ou du moins pour quelques dizaines de chapitre.**

**.**

**On a été tellement déchiré de leur séparation que l'on n'a pas pu faire autrement !**

_(Moi j'ai pleuré ^^)_

**.**

**Donc on vous informe que nous avons édité la version « longue » pour le premier chapitre (ça fait un peu sortie collector mdr !).**

_(Michael Jackson n'a qu'à bien se tenir... On va le griller dans les charts !)_

**.**

**En effet porté par notre engouement l'OS initial comportait 14400 mots … que l'on a donc réduits pour le concours … donc voila 1****er**** chapitre est posté !**

**.**

**Un topique sur le forum de Twilight France a été créé également n'hésitez pas a nous rejoindre !**

**.**

**Liens sur notre page de profil, ainsi que la playliste de lecture que l'on vous conseille :)**

**.**

**Enfin voila ça en fait des choses à dire !!!**

_(Trop de trucs à dire tue le truc à dire)_

**.**

**Encore Merci à tout le monde … vraiment ça nous touche !**

**.**

**Pleins de bisous !!**

**.**

**Tiffany et Gaëlle !**

_(Gros poutoux ! Baveux ou pas... A vous de voir ;) )_


End file.
